


Wild Nights in the Wildlife

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han thought he heard wolves howling but the shaking of Yifan and Yixing’s tent obviously meant it was something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Nights in the Wildlife

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [](http://kissfanxing.livejournal.com/profile)[kissfanxing](http://kissfanxing.livejournal.com/) â¤â¤â¤ (Make sure to check out all the glorious Fanxing fics there!) Thank you [](http://lowarctic.livejournal.com/profile)[lowarctic](http://lowarctic.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing your own prompt XD On to the fucking, I mean, the fic! /strums guitar/ /sings Kumbaya/

It started in the RV’s bathroom.

  
Their half of the group left a wee bit earlier in the morning. Minseok, being the eldest, volunteered to drive the first one third of the trip while Lu Han will do the second and Yifan is in-charge of the last third.

It was an hour into the drive when Minseok starts hearing things. He looks to his side to see Lu Han fast asleep in the passenger seat. When he looks on the mirror to check on the people behind, he sees Tao and Sehun comfortably sleeping on one of the beds, holding each other due to the lack of space. The larger bed on top though is empty; Yifan and Yixing nowhere in sight. That gives him a clue what the noise is all about.

Minseok shakes Lu Han awake, his golden mane falling on his eyes without the styling gel he usually puts on it.

“What?” The Chinese male asks groggily, still half asleep in his seat.

“Can you–” Minseok’s sentence is abruptly cut when they hear a muffled scream of Yifan’s name. Lu Han sits up and looks towards the back where he knows the other couple is supposed to be sleeping.

“Should I?” Lu Han’s voice stammers as they hear another moan accompanied by a thud.

“Just,” Minseok wants to say _yes please make them stop_ because he doesn’t think he can concentrate in driving with all the noise but against his instincts he says, “let them finish.” Minseok increases the volume of the radio and thanks to some unknown deity that he and Lu Han are not so open about their relationship and their sex life.

“I’ll talk to them later.” Lu Han reaches a hand out to Minseok who gladly takes it. With a shade of mischief in his eyes he adds: “Or should we give them a taste of their own medicine?”

“Lu Han.” Minseok scolds and almost skids at his boyfriend’s suggestion. The Chinese giggles and apologizes, telling him he isn’t as brave nor as open as Yifan and Yixing are.

Once they’re done satisfying their need for each other, Yifan and Yixing fix themselves upright and struggle putting their clothes back on due to the small space. When they open the door, Lu Han is waiting for them and they are sure a good amount of expletives are as well.

“Can you, for one minute, not fuck while we’re around?” Were Lu Han’s first words, Minseok’s eyes flit to their reflection on the mirror from time to time, nervous that something might go down, something bad.

“I thought we were being quiet.” Yixing mumbles, low enough not to wake Tao and Sehun who are still snoring in the twin bed.

“Screaming Yifan’s name isn’t exactly being quiet.” Lu Han hisses, teeth gritted and eyes wide in both shock and fury.

Yifan doesn’t even look sorry, a smug smile adorning his face as he asks: “Did you want us to fuck right in front of you?”

Yixing slaps the taller’s arm knowing Lu Han is at the ready to ruin his boyfriend’s face if he doesn’t stop talking and start apologizing.

The older Chinese male closes his eyes and breathes in.

 _This is supposed to be a fun get together. Don’t let them ruin it for you._ He reminds himself before opening his eyes and giving them a last warning look.

“Can you guys like, I don’t know, tone it down? It’s not like you don’t do this everyday. In your apartment.” When Yixing tries to shoot down his accusations he adds: “We can hear you, you know, we live directly above your flat.”

“Fine, fine.” Yifan is the one to break the conversation, not really meaning his words but he needs to sleep and Lu Han is keeping him away from it.

“I’m serious, Yifan.” The taller Chinese only hums as he manoeuvres Yixing towards their bed, the younger mouthing words of apologies and promises to keep their dicks in their pants.

Lu Han (and probably the rest of their group) can only hope that they will.

 

•••••

 

They reach the campsite fairly early with the sun still at its peak and they start setting up their tents and bringing out most of the stuff that they will be needing for the rest of their three-day-two-night stay in the wild.

Lush green forest surrounds them, trees standing tall, the place is abundant with shrubs and there are flowers dotting the area they have chosen for camp. They are just a few meters away from the lake, the site they’ve chosen giving them a clear view of the blue and green colors of the body of water glistening under the sunlight. From where they are, they can see people canoeing to go to the other side of the lake, some using jet skis or motorboats they can rent from the mountain’s authorities.

“We’ll climb that one tomorrow.” Junmyeon points to the mountain behind them, the tallest surrounding the lake. His eyes go back down to the map and papers he has on his hands, “There’s a trail we can follow starting near our campsite.” He adds, a finger locating the said trail on the map.

“Cool.” Yifan nods as he and Yixing set up their tent, the younger’s choice of purple and blue, at the farthest corner of their campsite, slightly away from the circle their friends have created with their own tents.

They finally finish setting up camp just before dusk, food also prepared for cooking by the time all of their stuff is packed in their cloth houses for the following days.

Grilled meat and Kyungsoo’s packed side dishes is their menu for the night, setting aside the fish they’ve brought for tomorrow’s dinner. They share stories, some scary, most funny as they gather around the bonfire, their only source of heat and light in the camp. Yixing fortunately brought his guitar with him so after a few rounds of shots, they are merrily singing their lungs out even if they are off-beat, off-key and even if the lyrics are wrong.

When Chanyeol takes the guitar from Yixing, Yifan instantly draws his boyfriend close to him, the many shots of soju already taking control over his body.

“Babe…” Yixing whines when he feels Yifan’s tongue swirling just below his ear. He can feel the elder smile against his skin before shooting up and pulling Yixing with him.

“We’ll just go for a walk.” Yifan announces before dragging Yixing to the path leading to the lake.

“Don’t trail too far.” Junmyeon calls behind them, words a bit slurred after a few drinks.

“And don’t scare the wildlife with your fucking!” Jongdae shouts next, their friends laughing along afterwards.

It’s quiet for a while, just the wildlife making noise around them and the occasional sound of a twig breaking when their feet land on one.

“Where are we going?” Yixing’s voice comes light and quiet, afraid that he might wake any creature sleeping around them as Yifan directs his body to take a different path, just before they reach the beach.

“Away from them.” Yifan answers, voice deeper than usual, weighed down by the day’s activities. Yixing was about to protest when he sees the pond in the middle, flowers, probably in different vibrant colors under the sunlight, now lit only by the bluish tint of the moon light.

“Saw it a while ago,” Yifan explains, his voice laced with embarrassment as all the other times he does something sweet and cheesy for Yixing, “thought you might like it.”

“You could’ve shown it to me a while ago when the sun was still up.” When Yixing sees the elder’s eyes bulge out, probably accompanied by a mild blush on his cheeks, he follows it up with: “But it is lovely, anyway. The moon is even reflected on the pond.” He comments as he sits near the small pool of water, close to one of the trees, counting the stars he can see through it.

Yifan awkwardly sits beside him, watching as the light of the moon reflects from the pond onto Yixing’s face making his boyfriend look more ethereal than he already is. He reaches a hand out to brush the back of his fingers on Yixing’s cheek and the younger instantly closes his eyes at the touch, humming as the elder massages his thumb on the apple of his cheek. It doesn’t take long for Yifan to move forward and capture Yixing’s lips in a kiss. The younger easily succumbs and allows Yifan to push him against the tree trunk, the elder’s hand coming up from beneath his shirt to rub his nipples.

“Babe…n–ot…” Yixing murmurs when Yifan pulls away to attach his lips on the younger’s overly sensitive neck, to hear him moan in pleasure.

“Do you want to go back there,” Yifan counters before he can even finish his sentence, the words breathed against his ear making him squirm in place, “and have them complain about the noise?” Yixing doesn’t have anything to say against that, knowing full well that Yifan is right. And with the state that they are in, both half-hard in their pants they probably won’t be able to stop themselves from continuing the deed.

“You know I love it when you scream my name.” Yifan adds, his hand abandoning Yixing’s chest to palm the younger’s growing erection.

 _“Yifan…”_ Yixing moans, hands tightening around Yifan’s arms, his nails leaving crescents on his boyfriend’s exposed skin.

“Louder, baby.” Yifan coaxes, tongue flicking on the younger’s earlobe as his palm keeps rubbing Yixing where he knows he needs it.

“Yifan…Fan, baby,” Yifan hums as he moves across Yixing’s throat, leaving a hickey on the younger’s adam’s apple. He is sure Yixing will get mad at him for it later but right now the younger’s head is thrown back and his throat looks too delicious not to taste.

“Tell me what you want, love.” Yifan asks, lips already on Yixing’s collarbones that he loves to lick and suck.

 _“You,”_ Yixing shakily breathes out, _“want you.”_ The younger knows exactly what to say to pull a groan from the depths of Yifan’s chest. And he takes action right away, not wanting for Yixing to wait too long for what he craves.

The elder repositions them, he sits with his back against the tree while Yixing straddles his lap. He removes the tank top the younger is wearing and starts adorning the pale skin with hickeys, touching his lips where they haven’t earlier in the morning. Hot puffs of air leave Yixing’s mouth as he arches his chest closer to Yifan while he massages the elder’s head in encouragement. Yifan lifts his hand up, fingers pushing down on the younger’s bottom lip before inserting them for Yixing to lick and coat with his own saliva.

 _“Babe,”_ Yixing whines when Yifan removes his fingers, his other hand making quick work of Yixing’s pants. He slides his saliva-coated fingers down Yixing’s ass, letting a finger graze the younger’s hole. _“Fan,”_ Yixing whines again, pushing down on the elder’s fingers when they leave his entrance. _“Baby, please,”_ Yixing moans against his ear, as needy as he can.

A growl rumbles in Yifan’s chest, loving the way Yixing gets needy when he was reluctant in the first place, loving how he can quickly turn Yixing into a moaning mess, seconds after the younger’s hesitance. Without further ado, he spreads Yixing’s ass apart and inserts one finger. Considering him still loose from their morning activity in the RV, he easily slides a second finger in after a few thrusts, quickly scissoring him open so he can plunge into the wet warmth in no time.

 _“H-hurry…need…need you…”_ Yifan adds a third finger in, Yixing easily forgetting the burn that comes along with it as the elder attaches his lips to Yixing’s nipple. The younger starts grinding down on his boyfriend’s fingers, relishing the way it opens him up for something far bigger and stiffer than the flexible appendages.

Yixing reaches down and massages the rock hard erection that Yifan is sporting, humming in delight when he feels the elder’s groan vibrate against his nipple. He moves fast in unbuckling Yifan’s belt then unfastening his pants to free the neglected member; the length warm and heavy in his hands. He pumps it a few times, mixing his spit and the precum to coat the elder’s shaft as lube. His hips don’t stop moving as Yifan angles the thrusts of his fingers to find the spot that will make Yixing scream and wake the sleeping wildlife around them.

“Ha–ahh!” Yixing’s eyes instantly close as he arches his back and push his hips further down to rub Yifan’s fingers on his prostate. Yifan nibbles at the skin of his shoulders, marveling at the needy demeanor Yixing is exposing to him, as if they haven’t done it earlier.

 _“Fan…Fan…”_ Yixing’s hips gyrate as he throws his head back in euphoric bliss, exposing his neck to the elder. Then he whines as Yifan withdraws his fingers and pulls them out completely.

“Not fair, baby.” Yifan whispers against his neck, his moan now uninhibited as the elder moves them again. “You can’t have all the fun.”

Yifan kneels behind Yixing, pushing the younger down in all fours before pulling both of their pants down midthigh to expose their privates. Yifan pumps his cock with the help of Yixing’s ass cheeks, placing it in the middle and hissing with every movement he makes.

Yixing pushes his ass back to rub on Yifan’s dick, using one hand to spread his ass for his boyfriend and signal him to enter, _“Yifan please, fill my ass with your cock.”_

Yixing’s needy request sounds too tempting and his saliva-slick hole twitching under the light of the moon looks too enticing for Yifan to deny him of what he wants. So the elder places one hand on Yixing’s hips, the other on his cock before sliding in smoothly. As if the younger’s walls have memorized every groove and curve, it molds around Yifan’s cock perfectly, warming him up even further.

The younger waits until Yifan pulls out, torturously slow only to slam his way back into the tight heat.

“Fuck, baby.” Yifan curses, a mouthful of expletives waiting to be unleashed as the warmth wraps around him even tighter than before, “How are you still so tight?”

Yixing can’t respond, for one he doesn’t have an answer and his brain is incapable of creating anything coherent anymore thus the only sounds coming from his mouth are his pleasured sounds, hoping these noises are enough of an answer for Yifan.

When Yifan’s pace starts picking up, Yixing places his other hand on the trunk of the tree as his other hand covers one of Yifan’s.

Yifan fucks him with determination, with a goal in mind, to wake their neighboring campsite with Yixing’s cries. And Yixing, as always, will indulge him of his greed to hear those sounds of pleasure only he can provide.

“There!” Yixing manages to shout when Yifan hits his prostate, pushing his hips back to meet Yifan’s in hopes of having him deeper into his ass. “Yes! There! Yes!” He repeats the words, sometimes breathy, sometimes prolonged, as Yifan gives it to him, going as deep as he can go as he leans back and slams in with every push.

 _“C–close…close…”_ Yixing moans, both of his hands now on the tree to prevent himself from having a head-on collision with it due to Yifan’s harsh thrusts. Yifan whispers he is too and leans down to reach for his boyfriend’s leaking cock. It is unsurprising that it only took a few flicks of his wrist for Yixing to cum in ropes, the pearly fluid coating the bark of the tree and the grass below them.

“Fan!” Yixing screams, a scream that is sure to get the attention of everyone who is in close proximity to where they are.

The tree shakes with the force of Yifan’s thrusts and the birds living on top of the tree and the ones surrounding them startle and fly away, cawing just when Yifan explodes into Yixing, his cum leaking every time he pulls out. Yixing moans when he feels his boyfriend’s cum paint his walls, warm, wet and white. He manages to stay in his position, weak arms supporting him as Yifan empties inside him and pumps his cock dry.

 

“They never listen, do they?” Lu Han’s ears perk up as a flock of birds fly up and caw nearby.

“Is it bad for me to say that I’m not even surprised that they had sex here? In public?” Minseok answers back, an eyebrow raised as the birds from before keep circling over a certain area that they can only deduce as Yifan and Yixing’s site of lovemaking.

“They’re even disturbing the nature now.” Zitao throws in, scratching his ears as he and Sehun prepare for the night.

“If you had a cock like Yifan’s, an ass like Yixing’s and their insatiable need to fuck combined, you’ll probably disturb more than just the wildlife.” Baekhyun comments from the opening of his and Chanyeol’s tent, “Let them be, they haven’t seen each other in years.”

The whole camp considers this for a moment. Yifan has been away for two years, spending those in Canada to pick up where he left off in his graduate studies so he can easily move higher in the ranks of their company. With his and Yixing’s future plans, he would need the promotion to help support the family he had envisioned with his boyfriend. The elder knows that buying their own house and having four children doesn’t come cheap.

It would have been costly for either Yifan or Yixing to go visit the other whenever time allowed them, so they had to be content with hearing each other’s voice and occasionally see each other through Skype. Though it had been hard for him and Yixing to have a long distance relationship, arguments arising every now and then whenever they had lack of communication, the couple held on and ever since Yifan’s return they had been catching up on lost time. One way of doing so is through their bodies.

But even with the recollection of the couple’s struggles, Minseok still shakes his head and Junmyeon is more worried if they’ll be able to wake up early for their hike.

“Will Yixing even be able to walk?” Junmyeon wonders, eyes wide open as he looks at the stars through the transparent plastic at the top of their tent. Jongdae just shuts him up with a good night kiss.

 

•••••

 

Surprisingly, Yixing is the first to rise in their camp, fixing everyone a quick breakfast of noodles with egg. Although he walks around with a slight limp, he looks more than ready and excited to climb the mountain.

“I’ve never seen the sunrise on top of the mountain before,” he supplies enthusiastically when a sleepy Lu Han comments on his excited behavior. The elder shakes his head and slurps on his noodles before gearing up for their long journey to the top of the mountain.

Geared with flashlights and a good amount of mosquito repellent coating their skin, the group of twelve start their hike up the mountain. They don’t stop for anything, in a rush to get to the top before the sun can even rise. Yifan and Yixing are at the far end of the group, the younger having troubles with the slippery trail. The elder even offered to carry him but Yixing declined, seeing it as more dangerous than walking on his own. Yifan never let go of his hand though, even as they reach the top and Yixing gets too excited running around the clearing as if he wasn’t in pain when he woke up.

The light shining in Yixing’s eyes as he points at the rising sun has Yifan’s smile splitting his face in half. It takes a while before the younger notices that Yifan has been watching him and not the sunrise so he places both of his hands on the elder’s face to turn it towards the sun, the massive globe emitting rays of light slightly covered by the clouds.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Yixing reaches a hand out to the sun, its light warming him up and making him forget the cold winds atop the mountain. Yifan looks to his side once again, the dimpling on Yixing’s cheek instantly drawing a smile on his lips and he hums.

“Yeah, very.”

It takes them longer to go down this time, stopping to take pictures from time to time. Yixing curses every now and then when he has to delete one of the photos he took while they’re on top of the mountain so he can take a new one. Yifan just sniggers beside him and offers his phone saying he can take up all the space on it, just like Yixing has taken up all the space in his heart. The younger almost drops his own phone, stunned by the utter lameness of his boyfriend.

“God, you add extra cheese when it’s not needed.” Yixing snatches the offered device, turns around and follows the path down again. Yifan just shrugs, the younger likes him either way.

They decided to discover the hidden waterfalls inside the mountain before going back to their campsite and they spent the whole morning, soaking themselves in the cool water, massaging their tired bodies with the fall itself. Their afternoon was filled with more water activities as some try canoeing and riding jet skis to cross the lake. The others, including Yixing and Yifan, decided to stay behind.

When they’ve all finished cleaning up and stuffing back their items to the RVs in preparation for their leave the next day, Yixing thought a night swim at the lake would be a good idea so he excused himself after offering his friends to join, only to be declined in favor of sleep.

Minutes before the rest of the crew call it a night, Yifan rises from his nap and comes out of the tent, a snapback covering his awry hair.

“Have you seen Yixing?” He asks Jongin, the first person he sees on the camp. The younger thinks about it then he points at the lake, remembering the other Chinese male saying he wanted to swim. Yifan thanks him and walks to the lake to get his boyfriend back in their tent and sleep. Or maybe do other things then sleep.

He easily spots Yixing as the younger stands just a few meters from the shore with his back towards Yifan. The elder can already see his face; eyes closed, lips pursed as he wades further into the lake, the moonlight bathing his beauty with its glow.

“Not too far, baby.” Yifan calls from the shore and Yixing startles, turning around to see his boyfriend standing in his sleepwear.

“Why don’t you join me?” Yixing tilts his head to the side, an act that Yifan always gives in to even if it means they’ll have an absurd amount of that sweetened coconut drink in the house. He doesn’t respond but he quickly sheds his clothes, leaving him in his boxers and places them beside Yixing’s. The younger waits for him with a smile, arms extended to welcome Yifan with a hug.

“You said swim not skinny dip,” Yifan comments when he feels Yixing’s naked lower half as he presses the younger closer to him.

“That would have made you run towards me,” Yixing giggles, his warm breath a huge contrast to the cool air wrapping around them. “Besides skinny dipping is still swimming.” Yifan just hums, his hand instinctively going down to Yixing’s rear.

“Yifan!” Yixing scolds, voice slightly weak of its needed edge as the elder kneads his ass the way he knows Yixing likes it.

The elder stops and involuntarily the younger whines at the loss of touch then he squeaks, feeling the large calloused hand wrap around his slowly awakening manhood. But Yifan does nothing, he just holds it and kisses the crown of Yixing’s head, leaning down to spread kisses all over the younger’s face before taking Yixing’s plump lips between his.

“H-here?” Yixing asks when Yifan lets him breathe, their lips still touching as their foreheads, noses bumping against each other as they reach for another.

“Yeah.” Yifan breathes out against Yixing’s cheek, the younger’s hands balling up on his sides in hesitation, “Come on baby, nothing’s stopped us before.”

“What if there really are crocodiles here?” There’s fear in the younger’s voice but it only makes Yifan think of how adorable and innocent he is.

“Then,” Yifan pauses, Yixing’s expectant eyes meeting his, “we’ll die happy.” Then the younger’s eyebrows meet as he punches Yifan’s chest weakly.

“Not funny.” Yixing’s words get cut off by a moan as Yifan starts stroking his cock. His knees instantly go weak, hands finding support in his boyfriend’s arms and Yifan’s hand tightens at his waist to keep him up as he leans down for another kiss. There’s a lot more tongue involved now that Yixing’s moaning has gone to open-mouthed unashamed lilts.

“I really want to blow you right now,” Yifan smiles as he whispers against Yixing’s lips, “maybe I should test my breathing _and_ blowing skills under water.” Yixing was about to protest when he sees his boyfriend kneel and his head disappears under the water.

“Haaaaa fuck!” Yixing moans, hands instantly reaching for Yifan’s hair. It must be hard for the elder with water entering his mouth as well not just Yixing’s cock. True enough, only after three mouthfuls, Yifan rises back up with a shake of his wet hair.

“No bueno,” he shakes his head, droplets of water hitting Yixing’s face before he pushes his hair back and pulls the younger close, a bit frustrated that he couldn’t do the job right, “seems like I’ll just have to give you lots of it when we get home or on our way home.” Yifan winks and the younger instantly blushes, remembering their RV experience the day before. “For now, my hand will have to do,” the elder’s hand comes down to Yixing’s half-hard cock again, stroking it to full stiffness as he sucks the air out of the younger’s lungs with his lips.

“Fan, baby, you,” Yixing’s hands travel down the planes of Yifan’s chest to the elder’s abs before his palm comes in contact with his boyfriend’s cock straining against his boxers. Yifan hums as Yixing reciprocates with his own hand movements, squeezing the bulge before putting his hand down Yifan’s underpants.

Yifan uses one hand to push his briefs down, just enough to pull his cock out before pushing it against Yixing’s, rubbing their privates together as he goes back down to kissing the younger. The sweet friction of their erections has Yifan and Yixing moaning into each other’s mouths, the sounds sent back and forth as they meet in the middle. Yifan halts his and Yixing’s movements before one large hand of his wraps around both of their cocks.

The elder’s lips slide down to Yixing’s neck as his other hand slides up to the younger’s mouth, his fingers Yixing eagerly welcomes and sucks, coating each appendage with his saliva to prepare himself.

“You think I still need this?” Yixing asks in between sucking Yifan’s fingers, the loud squelching sound has the elder frothing in his mouth especially when Yixing does it close to his ears. To counter this, he focuses on a spot just below the younger’s ear, sucking a bruise over the one he left the night before, breathing on it and he smiles against the sensitive skin when he feels Yixing squirm and moan, releasing his fingers.

The first finger slides in with a bit of pain and Yixing has to bite Yifan’s shoulder to distribute the pain somewhere else. The elder just accepts it and squeezes his eyes as he slowly thrusts the digit in and out of Yixing. Yixing can feel the water entering him with every thrust and it helps distract him from the pain. The next two fingers were more tolerable as the stretch from yesterday start to help loosen him up as his body starts remembering. Yifan’s hand doesn’t stop stroking their cocks together, slowing down so Yixing can feel more from his behind than his front.

“Now, Fan.” Yixing breathes against his shoulder, the younger clawing at his arms as Yifan’s fingers brush his prostate. The elder pulls his fingers out in obedience and instructs Yixing to hold tight, arms placed around his neck, before pulling the younger’s thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Yixing clings to him, afraid that he might slip and fall on his ass.

Yifan captures Yixing’s lips at the same time as he aligns his cock to the younger’s entrance, the hole pulsating under his fingers that’s spreading Yixing’s ass cheeks to welcome the elder’s cock. The slide in is smooth and as expected water comes in along with Yifan’s cock. The elder has to lean back when Yixing arches his body away from him when the elder is fully sheathed by his insides. It seems the position allows for him to hit Yixing’s prostate dead-on, the younger’s mouth opening in a silent cry as his body leans back and his arms cling onto Yifan, in heavy contradiction against each other.

There is nothing rushed with their union that night, Yifan already at a prime position to hit Yixing’s prostate doesn’t go as he usually does, hitting hard, fast and deep. Instead his thrusts are shallow as he also supports Yixing’s whole body, controlling when it will go up and down. But then Yixing starts grinding down on his own, gyrating his hips to rub the crown of the elder’s cock onto his sweet spot, a low whisper of Yifan’s name gushing out of his mouth like a fountain.

 _“Yifan, Yifan, Yifan, Yifan,”_ the elder admittedly likes this too, Yixing silently worshipping him with his name falling from his lips, praises about how he makes Yixing feel good inserted in between, _“so good, so so good,”_ along with a few dirty words that Yixing is still able to conjure, _“stir my insides, open up my slutty hole.”_ And Yifan follows, pulling his cock all the way out before releasing Yixing back down onto his cock, hitting the younger’s prostate with a slam.

“Fan! Fan! Fan!” Yixing’s voice goes an octave higher with every thrust and Yifan doesn’t stop even when he sees signs of the younger being too close to falling onto the edge. If anything, he only pistons up harder than before wanting Yixing to release with nothing but his cock up the younger’s ass. Soon Yixing is incapable of uttering anything, only screams are coming from his mouth as Yifan’s cock drills his prostate, coaxing it for release.

And then Yixing bursts, a shrill scream ripping his throat as his cum mixes with the freshwater. His eyes roll to the back of his skull and if not for Yifan pulling him close to the elder’s chest they could have been toppled over. Yifan keeps him close, his cock rubbing with the hardened muscles of the elder’s abs as Yifan also finds his own release, bending his knees and using it as leverage to abuse Yixing’s opening. It doesn’t take long until the friction around his cock, the clenching and unclenching of the younger’s muscles around him becomes too sweet for him not to sully. He hisses Yixing’s name and groans when he shoots his load into the younger, meeting Yixing’s lips in the midst of their shared ecstasy. The younger feels the hot white cum mixing with the cool temperature of the water, creating a lukewarm, comforting feeling inside him and he hums in delight as Yifan empties inside him, reaching for his own cock to do the same.

They smile at each other, their bodies exhausted and sated, wrapped with each other’s warmth helping them fight the breeze of the cool night. Yifan let’s Yixing down when he has deemed him able and he keeps him close as they make their way back to shore.

Surprisingly, they wake no one this time but they do notice a few rabbits and raccoons near the trail when they go back to their campsite, animals that were not there on their way to the lake.

Lu Han hears howling and he jolts awake, sitting up instantly when he hears the constant sound increasing in volume. For a minute he thought wolves were nearby but when he slips his head out of his shared tent with Minseok and turns his attention to where he thinks the sound is coming from, he sees Yifan and Yixing’s tent shaking, rocking violently with the tenants movements.

 _“Yifan!”_ Yixing’s voice filters through the thin cloth separating them from the world, muffled and breathy. If not for Minseok pulling him back inside their tent and zipping him up in his sleeping bag, Lu Han would have marched in on his friends and stopped them from causing such a disturbance.

 

It’s a bit unsurprising that Lu Han finds Yixing sitting behind Yifan while the elder is driving on their way back home. And by the sounds coming from the front seats, something fishy is happening.

“You two!” Lu Han bellows, waking Tao, Sehun and Minseok behind them. He is appalled and disgusted when he finds Yixing’s hands down Yifan’s pants. When the younger tells him he was just making sure that his boyfriend stays awake throughout the drive, he banishes Yixing to the couch and sits on the passenger seat to make sure the two don’t do anything dangerous anymore. Yifan just smirks throughout the whole argument, obviously siding with his boyfriend and he clicks his tongue with disapproval when the dainty hands are pulled away from his half-hard cock.

There’s just no stopping these two. They’re just like rabbits.


End file.
